Randy Safari (TV Special)
Randy Safari was a TV Special Songs # The Crocodile Hunter # Camera Safari # What Would you See at the Zoo # On Safari # The Crocodile Song # Be Kind to the Animals # Down on Grandpa's Farm # Animal Fair # If We Could Talk to the Animals # Ten Little Meerkats # Welcome to Harambe # Wobbly Camel # Jungle Adventure # Cocky Want A Cracker # The Tiger Song # Asia (song) # Hungry Like a Wolf # Rock Like a Monkey # Snakes (You Can Look, But You Better Not Touch) # The Elephant Song # Butterflies Flit # Walk Like a Dinosaur # Kookaburra Choir # Dorothy Queen Of The Roses (In Concert) # Swim With Me # Koala La La # Dingo Tango # You Might Like A Pet # Growing Song # Kookaburra Song # Monkey Man (Featuring Kylie Minogue) # Australia Zoo # The Chicken Walk # Kangaroo Jumping # Bless You, Bless You, Bonnie Bee # The Monkey, The Bird And The Bear # Little Robin Redbreast # Jungle Room # The Dingle Puck Goat # One Monkey Who # Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail # Cock-A-Doodle-Doo # The Lion Is King # Rusty The Cowboy (Featuring John Waters) # Sing, Sing! # The Poor King # Here Comes A Camel # Dickory, Dickory, Dare # Frankie The Blue-Eyed Koala # I'm A Scary Tiger # Hodley Podley # Do The Owl (In Concert) (Featuring Steve and Terri Irwin) # Elephant of My Dreams # Rockin' Robin # Miami # Purple People Eater (with Professor Quackenbush) # Tingalayo # Standing Like A Statue # Kangaroo, Kangaroo, What Do You See? # Tassie Devil # Once I Saw A Little Bird # Hippo, Hippo! # Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport (with Rolf Harris) # Deepest Africa (with Chenille Sisters) # Old Man Emu # The Gentle Manatee # Let The Wild Things Be Wild # Each Animal Is Unique # Feeding Time # We're The Crocodile Band # This is Zydeco (with Justin Roberts) # Mr. Noah Built An Ark # Jeepers Creepers # Wooly Bully # Let's Take Care of Our Pets # I Wanna Be Like You # Kickin' Mule # See You Later Alligator # I Had a Little Rooster # Bought Me A Cat # Happy Wanderer # The Giraffe Song # The Bear Went Over the Mountain Zoos Location * Disney's Animal Kingdom - Orlando, Florida * Australia Zoo - Beerwah, Australia * Fort Worth Zoological Park - Fort Worth, Texas * Busch Gardens - Tampa, Florida * Australian Wildlife Park - Sydney, Australia * Lions of Longleat Safari Park - Longleat, England * Nashville Zoo - Nashville, Tennessee * African Safari Wildlife Park - Ottawa, Ohio * Sea World of Australia - Southport, Australia * Monkey Jungle - Miami, Florida * Fossil Rim Wildlife Center - Fossil Rim, Texas * Marine World Africa USA - Vallejo, California * Fort Wayne Children's Zoo - Fort Wayne, Indiana * Indianapolis Zoo - Indianapolis, Indiana * Miami Zoo - Miami, Florida * Marwell Zoological Park - Marwell, England * Safari West - Santa Rosa, California * Lincoln Park Zoo - Chicago, Illinois * Kliebert & Son’s Gator Tours - Tangipahoa Parish, Louisiana * St. Louis Zoo - St. Louis, Missouri * Bronx Zoo - Bronx, New York * Toledo Zoo - Toledo, Ohio * Homosassa State Wildlife Park - Homosassa, Florida * Wasgamuwa National Park - Sri Lanka * Phoenix Zoo - Phoenix, Arizona * Wildlife World Zoo - Litchfield, Arizona * Wild Animal Safari - Pine Mountain, Georgia * Sea World of Texas - San Antonio, Texas Category:TV Specials